The dead talk's
by sugar334
Summary: Find out how Bella survives talking to the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey and welcome, just wanna say thanks for reading..if it's shit tell me..I can take it.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I took one last look around my room and released a rush of air from my lungs. This was the last time I would see my room. All my stuff was packed and ready to be sent to my fathers. I could feel the tears fill my eyes, I didn't want to be moving to Forks, I hated it there it's cold wet and you hardly ever got to see the sun. Not to mention full of small town gossip, everyone knows your business. My eyes swept over the room once more as I made my way out my bedroom door and down the stairs to where my father was waiting.

"Ready Bells?" my dad asked when I came into view.

"Sure dad, Ready when you are." I said with a small smile, I couldn't muster much more than that for him, I felt bad but I knew he understood.

Picking up my small dufflebag that would coming on the plane with me as my carry on, I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed the handle of my suitcase pulling it along to the rental that was waiting outside. I could feel the heat beating down on my face, just one more chance to feel the warmth, and how I would miss it. I'd grown up here pretty much my whole life and now I was going to be leaving the place that reminded me of my mother. I hoped to god that wherever she is, she can see the sun everyday because she loved it more than I did.

My mother was my best friend even if she acted like the child most of the time, I was the adult in our relationship, but I was OK with that. She loved to laugh, change different hobbies every week and drag me along with her. I didn't mind that much it made her happy so I went along with it, We did things like basket weaving, pottery, flower arranging you name it we did it, But she only last a few weeks before she got bored and moved onto something else she drove me fucking nuts most of the time, I'd just get into something and then she'd decided to change and do something else. That also drove my step father Phil mad, but he worshipped the ground my mother walked on.

I'm more or less like your average seventeen year old girl, I like to read , listen to music, hang out with friends and watch movies, I also do well in school my grades are good...but there is one difference with me and the rest of my peers...I talk to the dead and help them cross over, yeah you heard he right..I see dead people.

I had managed to keep this little fact to myself, I used to tell my mum I had lots of friends when I played in my room as a child...and I did its just my mother thought they were all in my head like I had a lot of imaginary friends. It wasn't until I sat down with an old woman by the name of Edith and she explained that she was a ghost and that I was the only person who saw them and that made me a very special girl. I should have been afraid I mean, I was only nine at the time. But I think on some level I actually knew.

There wasn't much I could do in the way of crossing them over at nine years old so we would just talk, a few were scary let me tell you, depending on how they died some of them weren't pretty. The ones that are murdered for instance are the worst. I had one woman show up that was beaten to death and raped, when she actually came forward and I saw her for the first time, she were covered in blood, torn clothes and bruises. I screamed and had nightmares for a few weeks after that.

Don't get me wrong she was nice enough and was sorry for scaring me. But at that age there wasn't anything I could do, I was just a child...I couldn't go around telling people I see dead people they'd look me up in a fucking nut house at that age for sure.

As I grew older I did what I could.

At the age of fifteen I crossed over my first spirit. I have to say that it's one of the best feelings being able to help someone like that finally be at peace with themselves. He was a thirteen year old that had died in a house fire, He came to me covered in smoke and gave off the smell of charred skin that had been melted away, Its was disgusting I wanted to be sick where I stood the smell was out of this world, I don't think I'd ever encountered anything that smelled as bad a that.

Anyway his whole family had died in the fire but he was the only one that hadn't crossed over as far as I could tell. His problem was he didn't believe he was dead and the fact that I could see him only cemented that fact. So I had to do some research...I wasn't until I showed him newspaper clipping to show his mother, father and sister also died in the fire too along with showing him his grave stone that he finally believed what I was saying. Once he had finally accepted that he was able to move into the light. I've never seen the light but he told me it was there and he could also see his family waiting for him. That was a good day I felt liberated, I had a purpose now.

Although I've found out over the last few years that it's not that easy all the time, some of them are dangerous, the longer they've been on the earth and not crossed over the stronger and angrier they get, It's almost like they feed off energy somehow and become angry and violent...they can cause some serious damage. I've been hurt a few time, nothing serious or life threatening..but I get trapped into some of their memories, I experience how they died...some are awful.

The worst day however was six months ago when Phil received a phone call from the hospital to say mum had a car accident and that we were needed there. I prayed the whole way to the hospital that she was OK and not too serious..we wouldn't know until we got there, they couldn't tell much over the phone only that they were working on her.

As we were sitting in the waiting room hoping the doctor would come in soon and tell us if she was OK...my mother came in and sat next to me. I could feel my heart slamming so hard into my chest it actually hurt, my eyes filled with tears as I looked into her eyes and started to shake my head back and forth..."No" I whispered. She wasn't dead, she was my mum she wasn't allowed to die. She had to stay with me. I needed her with me, this wasn't fair.

"No no no you are not dead, you can't be" I said choking back a some that desperately wanted to be released from my chest.

"Bella honey.." my mum started to say, I couldn't and didn't wanna hear this.

"No mom you're not dead, you can't be, I need you, you have to come back please." I had tears streaming down my face as I begged her.

"Bella who are you talking to?" Phil who by the way I totally forgot was still sitting there.

"Mom.. " I whispered. looking up at him with blurred vision, I could barely see his face.

"Bella don't be silly...they're still working on her, They're will be in here soon and tell us she going to be OK, it won't be long now" He said giving me a funny look. Which I expected, I get that look a lot people thinking I'm crazy and talking to myself..if only they knew.

"Phil...I'm talking to mom...she's right here" I whispered again, I didn't wanna cause a scene in the hospital, but it didn't look like I had much choice, I was just glad we were the only ones in the waiting room.

"God sake Bella...Will you stop..." but he was cut off.

"Tell him...when we went away for the weekend last month we went skinny dipping in the ocean" my mother said with a giggled, her eyes were it up like a christmas tree, she had a beautiful smile on her face..I was gonna miss her like hell, I didn't want her to leave me.

"Mom!" I said shocked and very fucking mortified, I did not wanna know that shit...there is some stuff kids just shouldn't know.

"Tell him Bella. He won't believe you otherwise. I would never tell anyone about that and he knows that...then we're going to have a quick chat on how you can see me" she said and I put my chin to my chest on nodded.

"Phil...mom said you went skinny dipping in the ocean when you went away last month" I rushed out as fast as I could as I wiped away the tears that were still running down my now blushed cheeks.

"How did you know that" He said, he looked a little embarrassed, shocked and maybe a little pissed at the same time, not that I blamed him at all..it was pretty far fetched.

"I told you she was here" I croaked out, trying to keep my sob at bay, I knew I had to hold it together, I could let it go later..apparently when my mother crossed over and was happy.

"But there is no one there Bella" He said looking a little shaken but mostly confused...I see that look a lot too.

"She is Phil...I can see...ghost's, and I have since I was a little girl, mom is here,...I swear" I said looking up at him again. He looked like he was turning read.

"Yeah..well her ask her what tattoo I have if she really is here she'll know. And then we can get over this little game you have going on" He growled, he sounded angry, that was to be expected..it's not everyday your step father finds out you talk to the dead and his wife is dead also.

"A sparrow Bella...on his left hip, he got it when he was released from prison when he was younger." my mother said.

I whipped my head around to Phil with wide shocked eyes "You were in PRISON?" I shouted, I was beyond shocked..why didn't I know this already?

"WHAT" Phil shouted, his eyes were the size of fucking saucers too, he really didn't expect me to come up with the answer.

"Mom said you got a sparrow on your left hip when you were released from prison when you were younger" I said. With every word I spoke Phil's eyes seemed to get wider.

"No" He whispered, all I could do was sit there with tears streaming down my face again and nodded back at him.

"She's...she's dead, is that what you're saying Bella?" His own eyes starting to feel with tears.

"Yes" I sobbed out and fell to the floor with my head in my hands and cried, for me, for my mother and my best friend. And I cried for Phil, He just lost the love of his life.

After a lot of talking about the funeral...me and Phil said our goodbye to my mother, and she made sure we were going to be OK without her, she was happy by the time she crossed over and I knew she was in a better place although I wanted her here with us. Phil said I could stay with him and finish out the rest of the school year and then he wanted to know if I could go and stay with my dad because it was too weird to be around me.

It hurt but at the end of the day I wasn't his problem anymore...not now mum had gone. Not to mention it still freaked him out that I could talk to dead people, he stayed away from me as much as he could, I didn't think I'd see Phil again after I moved to Forks, I was OK with that..he had to move on at some point and I was a reminder of my mother.

And that is how I found myself sitting on a plane next to my father 6 months later, moving to a place I hated, but what the fuck can you do?

**OK there you have Chapter 1, not really sure where this story is going to be honest, lemme know what you think..Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Welcome back peeps**, **thanks to those that are still reading, I know it's been a while since Ive updated but I was working on my other story Charlie's..I seem to have hit a dead on that one, so now I'm back here till I can pick back up on the other...I feel like a fucking yo-yo, nevermind. **

**BPOV**

After being in Forks for a few weeks, things seemed to have settled down while I was trying to settle in, it became pretty fucking clear as soon as I walked through the door that Charlie didn't know how to cook or clean. Although he did say he went over the place quickly before I arrived...I think he was talking out his arse.

Being the summer holidays I was somewhat glad I didn't have to worry about going back to school for another few weeks, I still had time to catch my breath and get my bearings. I've pretty much kept to myself since I've been here...not that I didn't wanna spend time with Charlie. I just didn't know how.

Spending time with him over the last few years...or not spending time with him as the case maybe. We didn't really know each other. I haven't been to Forks since I was five or six, Charlie always visited me, he knew I didn't like his little town that much. I was sure he thought my mother had a lot to do with that and pushed her opinions on me...that wasn't the case though, I was really just bored when I came for the summers, there was nothing to do as a child apart from going to First beach and that was if Charlie had enough time. What with him working all the time.

He and my mother decided it was better for him to come visit me 2 weeks every summer holidays, eventually I got older and they become less over the years until they all but stopped. We placed a phone call to each other once every few months and sent cards at the right time. But that's as far as it went, to be honest I don't think he has a clue what to do with me...most of our time is spent in an awkward silence while we eat and then I disappear into my room as soon as I can.

My room was pretty bare to be honest, if I was truthful I didn't wanna do too much to it, I didn't plan on staying here long, as soon as I was able to go off on my own I would. It's not like I don't appreciate what Charlie's doing for me...even though I was kinda his responsibility...we just have nothing in common and its really fucking awkward. So my room consisted on a single bed, a bedside cabinet, wardrobe, Chester draws and a lamp. The walls were sage green. It looked like someone had puked up all over the walls, it was horrible. And the Lemon curtains didn't match, it was a far cry from home but I'd make do for the next year.

/THE DEAD TALKS\

The next few weeks I stayed pretty close to the house, I did explore the forest a few times. I liked it out there, it was quite, not something I get a lot of with the secrete part of my life. It's nice to go and walk to clear my head, although I'm always on guard, I have to be...The spirits could pop up at any time and catch me off guard. That's happened a lot, I've gotten better over the years but they still catch me by surprise every now and then, I really don't want people to think I crazy jumping outta my skin every time one decides to pop in, but I know it's kind of inevitable.

Crawling outta bed with a yawn I decided to jump in the shower, today was the perfect day for a walk, the sun was shining which it almost never does in Forks. I made the decision to take a blanket and a book, go for a walk and find some place to settle down and relax as school was starting tomorrow, with all the time off, the silence with not coming into contact with anyone living or dead apart from Charlie, I was kinda nervous about tomorrow. It felt good being in my own little bubble; I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to go back to the real world. But I wasn't ready yet… I never would be.

Spending 20 minutes in the shower I decided to shave and get everything out the way now so I didn't have to rush around in the morning trying to get to the bathroom before Charlie, That was another thing I hated about living here, I had to share a bathroom. Whereas before I had my own.

Stepping out the shower all squeaky clean I threw on some jean shorts and put a pair of sweats over the top of them, walking in the woods I was bound to fall at some point I didn't feel like scuffing up my knees today. I chucked on a tank top and grabbed a hoodie before throwing my hair in a messy bun and then making my way down stairs to the kitchen, I didn't bother with makeup I wasn't gonna see anyone.

Grabbing a rucksack from the hall closet I stuffed it with couple of packets of pop tarts and 2 bottles of water, I also added my book, I hadn't read it yet it was new I bought before I came here and haven't had the chance to read it yet...well I have I just forgot I had and found it the other day. Throwing in a blanket I zipped it up and made my way to the back door, locking it behind me. Charlie had already left for work so I didn't see him. Although I did sleep in until 12 I wanted to catch as much of the sun as I could. I kinda reminded me of home though it wasn't the dry heat I used too it was still nice.

Walking about an hour everything looked the same. It was all green and browns; I basically walked in a straight line and followed the trail from my back garden. I would have to remember that on the way out I really didn't need to be getting lost in here...That was totally something I'd do...that or fall down and fucking breaks something. That would solve the problem about going to school tomorrow, but it also meant going to the hospital. I didn't go there unless absolutely necessary.

Hospitals are not a fun place for me to be, there's a lot that haven't crossed over still strolling the halls looking for loved ones or still have stuff to do before it's time to go. Me being there could cause a stir, they seem to know I can see them and if I can't respond they get angry. The longer they're still earth bound the stronger their energy becomes its runs off their emotions. If they get angry they are likely to start throwing a fit and cause a scene. It can get real messy, so I tend not to go there if don't have too. After all I can't help everyone.

Finally stopping at a broken tree trunk, I decided this was a good place to stop; the sun was shining through the gap in the trees. It looked like a nice spot, there was very little breeze, the air smelt amazing. So fresh and light. Taking my bag off my back I pulled the zipper open and took the blanket out, laying it as flat as I could I sat down and pulled my out my book, turning the first page I blocked out every sound I could hear and got lost in the words written in the pages.

/The Dead Talks\

I felt a splash of water hit my face and then another. What the Hell?

Sitting up I realized I was still in the wood and must have fallen asleep. How I don't know I mean I didn't get up until 12, Looking around it was getting darker, shit I had to get home and make Charlie's dinner he'd freak the fuck out if he found out I was still out here at this time.

Standing up I packed my stuff and threw it in my bag, turning around I tried to remember what way I came so I could remember what way to get out.

Just as I was about to start walking in a chosen direction pure guess by the way I heard someone start screaming. It made me jump like 6 feet in the fucking air, my heart started to pump faster to the point I could hear it in my ears.

Turning in wide circles and quite frankly shitting myself I saw a woman running towards me, I knew right away from the marks on her arms and legs she was and earth bound spirit. Her who left side looked like it was torn to shreds like she been attacked by some sort of bear...to be honest it was a disgusting sight made me want to actually puke.

"Get in the Tree. Get in the tree" She screamed. I don't know if she knew I could see her but I kinda just stood there like a fucking idiot watching her wave her arms about. "Girl get in the tree" She was frantic.

"You need to calm down" I said, my voice was as strong as I could make it at this point I was still kinda freaked out.

"OH" she looked surprised "Please get in the tree. It's coming, quickly MOVE" She screamed again going back to her frantic state.

"What's coming?" I asked trying to calm my heart rate down.

"The beast it's coming" She said as she finally reached me and grabbed my arm tugging me to the closest tree "Climb quickly before it's too late" I don't know why I did it but the look in her dark eyes was pure fear she was terrified she actually believed something was coming. So I went ahead and did what she said and climbed the tree as quickly as I could without breaking anything. "Higher" She screamed at me.

Going as high as I could possibly go I sat on the thickest branch that would hold my weight; and jumped when the girl appeared next to me.

Getting a good look at her she must have been about my age maybe a little older with dark black/brown hair that stopped at her jaw line. Her clothes were in tatters and barely held together. Her skin actually looked like it was falling apart, I could see her muscle and bones as she moved making the holes or scratch marks widen and slacken. I wanted to cry for her.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked in a horrified whisper.

"The beast is what happened" She said in a shaky voice.

"Like a bear or something?" I asked, I didn't know why we were whispering. Just kinda felt like I had too. She didn't answer me though she just nodded in the direction I saw her running towards me a few minutes ago.

Turning to see what she was looking at I gasped at the sight of an animal that was as big as a fucking bear. I'm talking fucking huge, but it wasn't a bear. It was a wolf; I'd never seen one that size before. I could feel my heart rate pick up again, my hands squeezed the branch I was holding onto until my knuckles turned white, I didn't make a sound, move an inch...shit I didn't even breath…now I knew why she was terrified. I kinda wanted to pass out and pray I was dreaming.

Sat there in pure shock holding onto the tree like it was my life line, I just stared at the beast the made its way through the trees, I could actually hear the paws pounding as the hit the earth making its way in our direction. The fur was reddish brown with big black wild looking eyes, the looked fucking possessed, I watched as its lips turned up into some sort of sneer and showed it big canine teeth covered in saliva.

With some of the spirits I've helped before...they've showed me their memories, other times they've shown me how they've died and I felt everything they felt at the time although it's a phantom pain I had to breathe through it until it finished it still scared the shit out of me...but that's nothing compared to the fucking fear running through me now. I would gladly life through that a hundred times than live through what I was feeling at this moment.

Still keeping my eyes on the beast in front of me I watched as it threw its head back and let out the largest growl I'd ever heard, It vibrated through the trees, It took everything in me to stop myself from making a sound, my whole body started to tremble all over and my eyes filled with tears.

"Just stay quiet, don't make a sound" I heard from my left, I tilted my head just slightly to let her know I heard her, I wasn't moving an inch besides that until this thing had disappeared.

I watched as it stopped a few feet in front of us, his nose up in the air as it breathed heavily, I watched as it followed his nose in our direction and I wanted to start sobbing where I sat, I should have just stayed in today, why did I feel the need to enjoy the sun.

With my heart beating rapidly, hearing the blood in my ears, I heard it growl, this time it was more enraged than the last time as it made its way to my backpack at the bottom of the tree where I dropped it and tore it to shreds. Its sharp bear sized claws cut through the fabric like it was made of melted butter. My tears finally made their way down my cheeks as I tried to stop the trembling so not to draw attention to myself, I could feel my lungs burning as I held my breath, I really need to breath but I didn't want to in case it was loud enough for it to hear me...but on the other hand if I held it any longer then I was gonna pass the fuck out. I could feel the black spots clouding my vision and I knew I didn't have long left.

Counting to three in my head I let the air outta my lungs a bit at a time just to see if I made a sound, just as I did it again I watched at the wolf stopped and tilt its head to the side, I froze all movements, I didn't take my eyes off it. I was literally frozen where I sat, I saw it sniff my shredded backpack one more time and watched it dart into the trees the opposite side from where we were sat.

Waiting for a full minute I finally released the air from my lungs and took a big gulp, it wasn't long before I was sat there panting trying like anything to stop myself from passing out...What the fuck just happened?

Unclenching my now stiff fingers from the branch I was holding I slowly turned to the girl that sat next to me. "What the fuck was that?" I said still panting trying to pull myself together.

"You don't wanna know" She whispered and looked out into the trees ahead where the wolf had just left.

"I do wanna fucking know. That's why I asked" I fumed right back at her, I mean what the fuck.

"I can't tell you, it's against our laws to share such things" She said now looking at me with pleading eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, you're fucking dead and the law whatever the fuck that is doesn't count anymore" I said trying to keep my voice down not to mention stay calm.

"I know, but now is not the time, you have to get out of here before he comes back" She said as if we weren't have a fucking serious conversation and then she fucking disappeared and left me alone sitting in the fucking tree with that thing still out there.

Sitting there in complete shock, I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs, I can't believe she left me sat here. I didn't know if it was safe to leave the tree and make my way home even if I could work out the direction I came in the first place. I must have sat here in the same spot that I now know I hate with everything in me for about half hour before I decided it was safe to come down and try and find my way back home.

Slowly as I could listening for any sounds that let me know the beast was back I made my way down one branch at a time, I could feel my heart start to speed up the closer I got to the ground, my eyes falling in every direction as fast as I could to see if anything was out of place. I figured my best bet was to go in the direction the bitch came from in the first place...which was the opposite direction the wolf had left...the more distance between us the better as far as I'm concerned.

Not bothering to pick anything up as I left. Not that there was any point, I made my way through the trees as fast as I could, the light was pretty non-existent now, it was getting darker every minute that passed, I didn't know if I was going the right way but I prayed with everything in me that I was.

My eyes were wild whipping in every spot I could see, my breathing coming out in heavy pants as I made my way praying to anything that would listen that the beast didn't come back, I must have jogged at good forty minutes and was starting to panic when I finally saw an opening in the trees up ahead, it didn't even matter if it brought me out somewhere different as long as I was out the darkness...I was never stepping foot back into the fucking forest again.

That brought me to another point as I picked up my pace and shot through the opening into my backyard, I literally fucking tripped and fell onto the grass by my back door.

Do I tell anyone about what I saw? Would they believe me? Do I wanna say something and let them send out a search party even if they did believe me?...and would they get killed like the girl, I mean could they even catch something that size?...but if I didn't mention it would someone else. Would hikers go in there and die? Could I live with that? I didn't know what to do.

Quickly I picked myself off the floor, took one more look around the yard then shot through the back door.

"Bells? Where the hell have you been?" I heard as soo9n as the backdoor closed, I screamed as I turned around, Charlie stood there with his hands on his hips, he had the whole cop look going on. To be honest if he weren't my father that shit would be intimidating but I had other shit to worry about.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm the hell down I said the first thing that popped into my head "Erm, I went for a walk in the woods and decided to read for a while, but then I fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark and I kinda got lost. Just freaked me out a bit" Well that solved the 'are ya gonna say anything' problem, I just hoped to fucking god no one else died because I didn't mention anything.

"Shit" He said, that is the first time I think I've ever heard my dad swear.

"Stay out the woods, a couple of hikers got mauled by a bear or something. Don't go back in there" He said as he stared pointedly into my eyes. But all I could feel was relief because they knew.

As selfish as that sounds I was glad I didn't have the responsibility on my shoulders. "OK" I said as I made my way over to the fridge to see what I could make for dinner.

"Don't worry about cooking, I'll order pizza, there's a game on I wanna watch" He said, he didn't wait for me to say anything and marched off to the living room.

Listening for the T.V I finally let out the breath I was holding and bent over the sink, I'd only been here a few weeks and this place was starting to freak me out, I just wanted to stay locked up in my room until I turned 18 so I could get the fuck out of here.

That evening things seemed to fall into the routine that had become my life since I got here, we ate in silence then I went to my room to get out the way. Taking a shower, I figured I'd need it after running through the forest and sweating like a cow. Plus it saved me having one in the morning.

After I was done and changed for bed I took one last look out my bedroom window to make sure there was nothing there and crawled into bed praying I would get as much sleep as I could before school tomorrow.


End file.
